


3 a.m. (again)

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Blood and Injury, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Supernatural Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: After another messy hunt, cleaning up after breaking into a small town laundromat in the middle of the night, cause blood sets in clothing....nothing to do but think. A flying hubcap did that to Dean. Sam's about to ask if he's okay cause Dean's still bleeding and this hunt was...bad....





	3 a.m. (again)

 


End file.
